Ivy Valentine: The Ties That Bind
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: Isabella Valentine returns to London. Awaiting her are family secrets and a deadly enemy
1. Default Chapter

The Ties That Bind -- A Soul Calibur tale

Author: B.H. Ramsay

Disclaimer: Characters appearing here belong to Namco

Pairings(s) NA

Spoilers: NA

Dedicated to: The Shrine of Heroes...may she endure forever

Summary: Ivy Valentine, One of the Destined Souls returns home to discover truths about her past and her Family name that will plunge her in to a desperate fight for her life and her sanity.

* * *

11:35pm London's South End.

This was not the kind of place where a women raised in high society would be found, Unless they were looking for some rough trade. Even then, they would have pursued such a quest through third parties. Fleet Street's spotters were ever vigilant for signs of corruption in the upper classes. Thus, the tall platinum blonde in the cloak striding down the street was out of place. Out of place was dangerous here.

The crew of Bender and his boys liked rough stuff. If the babe was out looking for thrills, they would be more then happy to oblige. Bender began the game yelling to the bird from across the street. She seemed to annoyed as though unaware of where she was and then focusing on the source of the voice she looked at Bender then dismissed him as noting. Bender had been living in this city long enough to know that look of contemptuous ignorance.

He was also used to getting that look from his old lady. It had only happened once but he straightened her out & taught her the way of things.

Bender's crew looked at their leader and waited for the signal. They loved to watch him all worked up over a bit of fluff like this one. He'd make lots of noise and when the bird put on her airs bender would go ballistic and take the boots to her or slap her around or some such. It would be fun this time they were sure. The crew started following the bird at distance. The game played itself out over two blocks until the bird slipped down a side street.

Bender smiled "That's a blind path mates. Missy's lost. Let's go direct her right." Maddie the biggest of them smiled evil-like. He was regularly rough with babes. He said cause they deserved it. The rest felt it was because Maddie took too many drugs and it took the lead out of his pencil. The group headed across the street and headed into the shadowy alcove. Bender walked part ways down the pathway and sure enough, there she was. She was standing calmly head cocked to one side apprising them as they approached.

"Hey Miss, you can't get out that way. Why not let me and my friends guide you out of here." Bender smiled in an oily fashion the gang laughed on cue.

"I don't suppose you're going to try and be gentlemen." Ms. Blonde stated icily

"You want posh manners you shoulda stayed uptown " Maddie hissed

"How droll, if only you knew the truth." She sneered cruelly at the thought unfortunately Maddie was not one for subtleties and presumed the uppity wench was having him on. He advanced on her and she slid the cloak off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet. Underneath she was wearing a short jacket with a frilly shirt. Her athletic legs and the body-stocking she had on were almost hidden by the tall boots that come up to her thighs stopping just short of her waist.

"Christ sweetie, you ain't half bad on the eyes. This is going to be fun."

"For some of us at any rate." She nodded as Maddie stepped toward her. He was expecting her to shrink from his huge hands and thus he was unprepared. Her knee came up slamming into the junction between his legs he grunted and pitched forward right into the woman's oncoming fist. If he felt the cartilage in his nose shrapnel his brain, he gave no sign as he dropped to the ally floor. Bender eyes goggled at the sight of the big man falling silent. Pete and his mate Bobbie G. took Bender's silence to mean they should try to flank the rich bird who obviously had some fight training. Bobbie came fast on her side the bird snapped her fist out quickly taking Bobbie in the stomach. Pete grabbed at her arm looking to hold her. Her eyes flashed in anger just before her foot came up snapping across Pete's kneecap. The sudden pain caused him to release her arm. She reached over to Bobbie and grabbed a questing hand. He had been looking for support of some kind. The girl twisted the arm and Bender heard bones cracking and snapping like twigs. He stepped back and dug in his pocket for a flip knife he kept there. He made a single smooth motion opening the blade and began making passes through the air with it.

The woman released Bobbie's arm kicking him in the face to send him to the ground. "Put that knife away little man." She threatened coldly "You have no idea of how pathetic you look standing there."

"'Cept I got the knife, you got nothin, I'm thinking I got the edge right now."

"You want an edge I'll give you an edge." She reached behind her and Bender heard a sound of metal scraping against metal. In one practiced motion she was holding a sword with a two-foot blade that glittered with it's own light. Bender stepped back. The women stepped toward him cutting the air with a crosshatch pattern of sword swipes. Pete who had fallen against a wall of the ally pulled himself off the wall. He reached toward the woman who Cried out surprised by the sudden rear attack and jerked the sword's handle backward to strike Pete in the stomach. Bender used the distraction to lash out and cut her arm.

The woman hissed in pain and turned a cold gaze in his direction. Bender turned and darted toward the mouth of the alleyway. He heard a strange sound like metal singing. Then a chain or something that felt very like a chain wrapped itself around him jerking him to a stop and as she reeled him in spinning him around. He felt her fingers clutch at his head. He felt the chain again this time around his throat and a boot heel being driven into his back forcing him to the ground.

"What do you say when you want something from a lady." She hissed. She jerked the chain tighter pulling his head backwards.

"Please."

"What was that? Please, what?"

"Please, don't kill me."

"See, just like a real gentlemen." She then jerked the chain hard, the last sound Bender heard was the final snap of his neck, and the cold voiced woman remaking as he sunk to the ground. "…Of course a real gentlemen doesn't mind if a lady refuses his request."

It was 11:45pm. As Isabella Valentine sheathed the blade that carried her family name, she wondered how long it would take London's finest to come and clean up this trash.

She slipped her cloak back on hiding the sword from view and stepped out on to the main thoroughfare. Glancing up and down the street, she saw no police in either direction. Normal for this part of town, Jogging across the street she found an out of the way place and waited. Two Cops eventually came strolling by followed quickly by ambulance and eventually a coroners wagon to remove the two she had killed. She glanced at her watch 12am. As she had predicted it had not been fun. The toughs had provided no challenge. As workouts went it had been disappointing. She winced at the pain in her arm from Bender's lucky slash disappointing and revealing. Obviously, it had been too long since her last run in with a destined soul. She was one of the few in the world whose course guided them toward the great Sword of Destiny. She resolved that when her business here in London was complete she would embark on a training regime. She would not be caught unaware again. Had the fool in the alley been Taki, Kalik or heavens forbid even that preening over wrought zealot Sophitia she would be dead.

* * *

"And that is all the old business."

"Is there more?"

"There is always more. Big John McAllen would like to discuss a sudden manpower problem he is having."

"I can't imagine there would be any shortage of brainless thugs eager to make a name for themselves."

"I only bring it to your attention because it relates to developments in the situation you asked me to keep you informed about."

"This would be related to the arrival in London of Isabella Valentine."

"You already knew?"

"There is little that happens in London about which I don't know."

"Of course, I apologize."

"Tell Big John that if his men want to pick a fight with someone of Ms. Valentine's credentials he had better be prepared to reap the whirlwind."

"Of course. Sir, do you think she is here to…? "

"You gave me the news that the lawyer had sent for her."

"I had no report that he had located her much less that she had arrived in London until today."

"Interesting, have our network of informers checked. The person who failed to deliver news that she was coming is to be punished most severely."

"I'll do my best."

"I assume Big John would like to express his displeasure with Ms Valentine"

"In the strongest terms possible."

"On second thought, this might prove to be an entertaining discussion."

Afternoon, Valentine Mansion

Ivy's boot heels echoed the empty hallways. The sound was maddening to her it was the sound of the loss. The house had been almost gutted to pay her fathers debts and obligations. Furniture, paintings, everything of value was gone save for the house itself and a few personal items Ivy refused on principle to give up. She rarely stayed in the house anymore. On this visit back to the city, she was staying in a hotel in town. Nevertheless, the house was hers and land it occupied was Valentine land. "Given to the family during the reign of William the Conqueror" so the family legends said. Ivy suspected that some brilliant relative had bought the land cheap from a doltish farmer then made up the story to impress the high society twits that they eventually started inviting out to the house. That was the way of things.

"To be is to be perceived." Count Leo Valentine had said that so often she had thought it should be part of the family seal. "Thus we must be seen to be correct in all things." Thus, their wealth and taste had been worn out in the open. Let others hide their power under a bush or rock. You had to lead by example and the first responsibility of leadership was the demonstration that you had wisdom and style and the fastest way to show that was with what you did or did not surround yourself.

Ivy finished her tour of the upper floor and returned to the main lobby two sets of stairs curved down to the ground floor from where she stood. At the point where they met, an elderly man fidgeted nervously. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. Something she was exceedingly used to from men but in this man, it was more his affection for her. His name was Poulson and he was the Valentine family solicitor. On retainer these last few years, he had made many of the more difficult decisions effecting the disposition of what was left of the Valentine Legacy. More importantly, he was the only link Ivy maintained to the so-called real world that she had left behind upon taking up the quest to find the Soul Edge. She remembered him as being taller then he was now. A rheumy eyed, stoop shouldered man she could scarcely imagine him arguing cases in front of a judge but then Poulson's real power lay in his mind and his ruthless passion for serving his clients. As such, she tended to ignore his wondering eye. After all, he tended like most real gentlemen, to try and not be noticed leering at her. In deference to him, she was dressed conservatively today. A long skirt hiding the boots she wore. A frilled shirt peeked out of a vest that had cost her a fortune mostly because the she had insisted on the dark colour she had seen in the ad. The unruly fringe in her hair hanging in front of her eye as usual.

She descended the stairs. The old man gazed at her and smiled "You are the very picture of your mother, child."

"Your flattery is appreciated but unnecessary Poulson, mother was rather bluntly honest before thee end. I know more or less where I come from."

"You're are a Valentine in every sense of the words. Your father demanded that I recognize that and your mother loved him even more for that. Whatever you were or whatever you become, you are a Valentine."

Ivy smiled at the old man. She wondered if he knew about her real father. "So I got your message in Singapore what was so important?"

"Do you remember a man…a friend of your father named Alex Tripcott? "

"One of fathers party circuit friends. I remember him coming to the house once or twice Mother was kind of uncomfortable around him but gracious nonetheless."

"The request that brings you back here is actually his. He had some unfinished business with your father and now he wishes to discuss the matter with you."

"One of Father's drinking buddies, If this is about a gambling debt he can go straight to hell."

"Honestly Ivy, as if I would waste your time with such a petty thing." Poulson snorted, and then his face assumed a dispassionate expression. "I wanted to meet with you before you went to see him because I wanted to explain something."

Ivy looked at the old man and sighed heavily she dropped her five-foot frame onto the stairs after helping him do the same.

"Back in the day your father was a bit of a…well, I suppose playboy would be the nicest way of putting it"

"So, father sewed some wild oats in his youth. Most people do."

"Tripcott was part of the crowd that your father ran with. Leo settled down only after you came along."

"Nice to know that my father stopped having fun and enjoying his life because of me." Ivy sneered bitterly.

"No so my dear, not so. Your father was given to having his fun even after he married. It is true he only married your mother because his father threatened to disinherit him if he didn't."

"Sounds like quite a man, my Grandfather."

"Yes he could be impossible at times. Your mother always considered you the miracle child in more ways then one. Leo's father wanted him to have an heir and resented your mother's inability in that particular area. When you literally fall into their laps, it was an answer to prayer. You're named after Leo's mother. She was a woman of rare strength of will. When you came along Leo settled into the role of a father and husband and found that he enjoyed the task. It was only after you came of age that he began questing for that cursed sword of his and …well you know the rest."

Ivy nodded. She indeed knew the rest. Leo's harmless love of old weapons and the legends and stories surrounding them had changed from hobby to obsession virtually over night.

After your father began to …obsess over the blade and its whereabouts, he contacted Tripcott. It seems that Tripcott was instrumental in furthering his knowledge. Your father made certain guarantees to Alex that Tripcott would like to collect on now. I felt it was best that you know, before you met him, about his connection to your father."

"You believe he will tell me something about my father I might not wish to know."

"I fear he will tell you something about your father he would not have wanted you to know."

"Poulson my father drove himself to insanity searching for a sword that would grant him immortality. My mother died of a broken heart thinking that she had failed him by indulging his madness. If these things can't shake my love for my father then nothing this Tripcott can say will either.

The old man nodded resolutely and painfully raised himself from the stairs. He reached into his pocket and pulled from it a slip of paper that he handed to Ivy. "Tripcott keeps a small apartment in the city he is expecting you this evening. If we could meet tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, the morning room at the Hotel. I will have the cook prepare your favorites."

The old man smiled again and then headed for the doors on the portal he paused and looked back at Ivy sadly. "He was a good man, your father. You'll remember that won't you my dear, Before the obsession took hold he was a…" Poulson looked at her "he was a good man."

* * *

Tripcott's apartment was in a fashionable section of town. The building was set back from the road and the entrance was framed by a tree-lined walkway. Her knock at the door was answered by a tall older man. Thin and balding, his blue eyes stared at her a moment then he stepped aside to let her in. she looked at the dusty hall and waited for the man to proceed her up the stairs. "You can tell your master that I am here." she prompted and watched to man head up the stairway.

"It really has been a few years hasn't it Ivy." The old man smiled and headed the rest of the way up the stairs.

She blinked realizing her mistake and then walked up the stairs into a sitting room. Though crowded with bric-a-brac the room was picture of tidy chaos each thing stored neatly and organized for easy of retrieval. The man either had or was a meticulous housekeeper. She walked into the sitting room and dropped into a chair pulled by the fire. Tripcott had aged well her inability to recognize him at first was the fault of her time away. She sniffed sweet incense in the air and the deeper acrid stench of opium coming from the pipe on the table near the fire. From the deepness of the smell, he had been indulging for much of the day. "Would you like anything in your tea Isabelle or perhaps something stronger."

"Tea is fine."

"Poulson has filled your head with tales of my wild unnatural ways I'm sure."

"He mentioned you knew my father back in the day and that you and he had gotten into trouble."

"How nice, I have always looked at that time with fondness but he is right." The old man swirled tea in a china cup. Ivy noticed him looking with longing at the liquor cabinet.

"Poulson said you wanted something." She asked him. He started at the sound of her voice as though, for a moment, he had forgotten she was in the room.

He walked over to a bookcase and pulled a thick volume from the shelves. He glanced at the cover then passed it to her. "Turn to the marked page. Tell me if you can recognize it."

Ivy paged though the huge tome. She turned to the page and startled as she saw a picture of Soul Edge. Old picture but still the same as when last she had seen the real thing in the grip of the twisted killer, Nightmare. She read the page and realized that she had seen these words and this picture before. They where inscribed in an old notebook belonging to her father.

Tripcott looked at her and nodded as realization dawned on her. "He copied a page from the book you hold in your hands."

"Where did you get it?" she asked excitedly

"From Carter Mugson, an old friend."

"Where did he get this book? Did he have others like it? Who was he to you and my father."

"We were all in school together, Carter your Father and I. we came into the orbit of a teacher named Dale Beatrix. Beatrix was a devotee of the occult and alchemy. He had other pursuits, but Leo and Carter were intrigued by Dale's belief in secret societies and the occult. Things like the Illuminati and the Freemasons. Dale and I…well we found other things to occupy our time. Eventually the three of us left school. Carter used his father's money to set up a house north of the city and he invited people he thought saw the world as he did, they began meeting there.

"This would be the partying my mother disliked?"

Tripcott shook his head. "Leo had only just married you mother then. Your grandfather was already putting pressure on her to produce an heir and doctors were already beginning to suspect that such might be impossible for her."

"If my father was such a rogue why did he settle down when I came along."

"Funny you should ask, One night Carter invited a medium to the house and let her touch an artifact that had come into his possession a fragment from a larger weapon. The medium touched it and went into a trance; well coma would be more truthful. However, before she succumbed she pointed at Leo and shouted "Immortality you desire and it shall be yours, your legacy entwined with destiny, only your name shall live. Your blood shall parish in madness." She then turned to Carter and told him "You will have a legacy too but the immortality you seek shall be taken from you if you steal it."

"Mediums and table knocking it seems far fetched." Ivy asked doubtfully

"Yes not like the completely believable idea of a pirate possessing immortality because he wielded a magic sword."

"Surely my father didn't subscribe to this nonsense."

"Think about it my dear, your father already had a passion for ancient weapons that was how he found out about the sword. You came along when he had all but given up hope of having a child to continue his family legacy, in name if not in blood. And if you don't mind my saying so he did parish in madness, consumed with his search for the sword."

"So what happened, how did this all end."

"Carter began to see a time when mankind would need leadership. He thought that job should go to the elite."

"In other words, people like him.

"Exactly, he began to forge alliances with those he thought would make his power greater. Increasingly I distrusted his motives. Leo had committed himself to the cause of hearth and home but I fled Carter's influence and asked Leo to help me. He did what he could and I promised him I would help him out one day. Several years later he came knocking at me door. He wanted the metal fragment that Carter had obtained. I traveled to the house and secretly made off with a small part of it. I gave it Leo.

"What did he do with it."

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. He was …driven is the nicest word I can use. I think he felt responsible for your mother's inability to have children of her own. Maybe he thought that having the sword would allow him to heal her and insure their future together."

"He never found he sword."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but I couldn't take it from the person who had it."

"Carter believed those fragments would lead him to his destiny. When I stole part of his future, he was less then pleased. He tried to get the fragment back from your father but he refused to reveal what he had done with it"

"Will Carter try and take them from me?"

"He cant you have to give it to him or he risks upsetting his destiny. I honestly believe that he tried to get your father to give him the shards. He may have gotten creative about how he persuaded but in the end he had no chose but to ask and risk being refused."

Ivy sat facing the fire. Looking into the depths of the flame, she searched for the answers to questions. What part had Mugson's own delusions played in her fathers final descent into madness and death. Had Mugson tried to force the secret of the Soul Edge from him? If so had her father told him what he knew. Her own discoveries and ultimately her ability to create the Ivy Blade she used in combat had come from her father's discoveries. She had used the shard that he had preserved as the core of her weapon. Was this the fragment for which Mugson searched so relentlessly? If so he would be disappointed, and if he tried to force her hand…. Well, others that she feared a great deal more then an old man in a musty country house had tried to force her hand. She had made them pay as she would make this man pay.

Tripcott closed the door after seeing Ivy Valentine off into the night. The intense look in her eyes told him he had done his part well. She would eventually be drawn to the manor house. "I am sorry Leo but these things have to be resolved." He said to the empty room.

He picked up the pipe and lit it again drawing the intoxicating fumes into his lungs. The opium kept the voices at bay for a few minutes. This, in the end, was all that he could hope for, and then they would be back. Screeching and chattering at him by calling him a lying sodomite, a betrayer and a faithless friend.

He walked calmly into the bathroom and turned the taps in the tub to fill it with water. Steam began to billow from the forth. He exhaled opium smoke into the steam and watched the two banks of clouds chase and mingle. For a moment, he thought he saw himself and Leo, as they had been that last time. When he had softly tried to kiss away the madness in the eyes of his beloved. "Amazing how much she looks like you Leo." He walked out into the sitting room. More liquor, then he would finish it. He saw the steam being bullied through the air by the breeze from the open window. He knew he had closed that window earlier. That's when he saw them. They asked what he had told Ivy, he said nothing, they asked where the shard was, and he said nothing. They stripped his clothes and forced him into the tub, he said nothing. They claimed they where doing this in the name of the Order of Shadows. He snickered and said nothing. The irony, he thought as they opened his veins into the warmth of the bath water was he had just been thinking that he might chicken out of doing this very thing.


	2. Part Two

ivy2

Chapter Two

12:35am. Valentine Mansion

Ivy sat at a desk in the lab she maintained. This lab was why she preserved the family home. This was her fathers real legacy to her. A dimly lit cell of a room, a bookcase crowded with old tomes and scrolls filled one wall. In the center, a table sagged under the weight of chemistry tools. Glass Tubes, retort-stands, Bunsen burners and other arcane artifacts cluttered the obscured the tabletop. But it was iron furnace sitting unused in the corner that was her pride. She had forged the Ivy Blade in that furnace. The design had been exquisite, incorporating all that she had learned of alchemy and metallurgy. She had created a blade that, in its solid state, was stronger then steel. However, it was the Soul Edge shard she had incorporated into its design that had brought the blade to life. Now it moved at her will transforming from blade to whip at her whim.

She had spent the last several hours since returning from Alex Tripcott's home poring over the records maintained by her father, notes about the Soul Edge and its abilities.

She had known she would need a weapon to find the blasted thing, something strong. She had already been an accomplished swordsman. Poulson thought she should consider fencing for the national team or if not, then at least teaching. She sneered at the thought. The Soul Edge was all the glory she would want. Its destruction would be her lasting contribution to the world. However, there were obstacles, Taki and her mysterious order of demon hunting warriors, for one thing. They saw Ivy not as a Valentine trying to avenge her family's suffering but as Cervantes De Leon's illegitimate daughter trying control the same weapon that the Blood Pirate had used to terrorize the shipping lanes of the Atlantic. Sophitia was a errand girl, doing the dirty work for some mysterious God. Who knew what real horrors would be unleashed if she was allowed to gain possession of the blade. In fact, as far as Ivy knew the last warrior appointed by the gods to dispose of Soul Edge had instead unleashed its evil into the world. No, this time Ivy would do what others were clearly unprepared to do. The sword would be destroyed and anyone who got in her way, Well it was their tough luck.

Ivy glanced at old papers and saw the text that Tripcott had shown her. The legends spoke of a sword carried by a leader chosen by destiny. The leader who carried the blade would know neither defeat nor death until the waning of the world. Could Mugson actually believe that wielding the Soul Edge would give him power. Others had believed the half-truths about the sword and sought it out for their own purposes. She had faced many of the seekers during her own quest.

She looked at her fathers records and wondered. What had Tripcott to gain from passing her this information. No one did anything without a reason. Could he be planning some revenge. Against whom her father, Mugson, both at once by setting Ivy and Mugson at each others throats.

Distance was the ultimate barrier. If she were on another continent, all the problems would be left behind in London. Poulson could send messages till the end of the age if she chose not to respond then what could they do to her.

A chiming bell interrupted her thoughts. The bell was connected to the security system in the house. Someone had entered without her permission. She grabbed her sword and donning a long coat headed for a dumbwaiter. She had remodeled the thing to provide her secret access to the rest of the house at a moments notice. She opened the access port and climbed inside. Pulling on a concealed switch, she was rocketed to the top of the shaft from the basement levels to the upper floor she climbed out and moved silently down the hall.

She closed her eyes and stretched out her mind. There they were two men moving through the hallways. They thought they were being stealthy but their large bodies and slow clumsy movements betrayed every sound to her. She opened her eyes and waited for the first one. He was moving down the upstairs hallway. She faded into an alcove.

"Where are you, you posh little bitch?" the large man cursed as he moved down the hall past her.

"Behind you." She whispered and lashed out with the flat of her sword blade. It cracked him across the back of his skull. His legs collapsed underneath him. She kicked him in the chest and stomach sending him rolling down the stairs. The other man came running forward there was a gleam in his hand. Ivy drove her blade into the ground and the chain tore across the floor ripping up the tile and exploding underneath the man sending him flying backwards. The first man rose, grabbing for her, she took his hand and kicked him hard sending back to his knees she flipped herself over his back breaking his arm in the process and sending him crashing to the floor. The second man was climbing to his feet and running for the door the ivy blade lashed across the floor. The mans feet landed on the chain and she jerked it backwards sending him flying upwards. He hit the ground with a thud and rolled around groaning as she stocked over to him. Her boot applied to his throat silenced his struggles and groaning. In a cold voice, she announced "in twenty minutes I am going to ask you who sent you."

"What makes you think I am going to tell you a damn thing." The thug asked defiantly

She fingered the blade in her hand. "Because I am going to be very persuasive."

In tribute to her technique, the thug was actually begging to tell her five minutes before she stopped persuading him.

* * *

9:30am Morning Room at the Hotel

Poulson huddled in a seat smelling the rich scent of sausages and eggs drifting over the table. He watched the door and was relieved when Ivy swept into the room. Neatly done and wearing a simple business suit. She could have been one of the many souls gathered for their power breakfasts. After she had been seated and ordered, Poulson hissed quietly. "What happened between you and Tripcott last night?

"Not much, he spoke. I listened." Ivy was still mulling over last night and her "Talk" with the thug who had broke into the house.

"Nothing else, he didn't say or do anything that annoyed or insulted you? "

"No, the things he said about father where pretty tame really."

"What time did you leave his house?"

"It felt like 9:30 maybe ten o'clock I went back to the hotel but I couldn't relax so I went to the estate and worked in father's lab until after midnight."

"Well the desk clerk can verify when you returned to the hotel is there anyone who can back your story about where you were after that."

"The two thugs who followed me to the house and tried to assault me, look Poulson, what is this about."

"Alex Tripcott was killed last night in his home. The person or persons unknown made it look like a suicide. But the police aren't being fooled. His manservant can testify that you where supposed to meet with Tripcott. I want to be able to establish that he was alive when you left him…"

"He was."

"…And that there is no way you could have had the time to kill him and then return to the hotel."

"Well unfortunately the only witnesses who can back my version of events aren't the type to testify in courts, had I left either of them in any condition to speak."

"Don't be concerned Ivy, I have friends I will make sure this doesn't delay you very long. I know your are eager to resume your search for the sword."

"Actually I might be staying in London a while longer. Do you know anything about a place called the Metro Room."

"The most exclusive men's club in the city. They say the Prince of Wales is a member. Why?"

"How about a man named Addison, no first name."

"A lawyer, he apparently only has one client who provides him with more then sufficient income."

"The men who attacked me last night claimed the man who paid them to follow me met them at the Metro Club and told them to return there when the task was completed."

"Ivy, I hardly think the anyone who is a member of a the Metro Room could be involved in assault."

"They followed me from Tripcott's apartment perhaps they are the ones who killed him."

"Two thugs mention the Metro Room and you are prepared to take their word that the place is rife with corruption. You might want to question where these leaps of logic are coming from."

"Indulge me Poulson, where is the Metro Room."

"Weren't your two guests helpful with that detail."

"They had both passed out by the time it occurred to me to ask."

Poulson scribbled an address on a piece of paper. "Please try to be discreet. The people who frequent this club are the most influential in the city. I have to do business with some of them."

"I will be the very picture of restraint." Ivy smiled demurely, Poulson had seen this smile before, usually as a prelude to some disastrous faux pas.

* * *

Later that morning Ivy stood outside the Metro Room. The building that housed the club was an unassuming setup. She saw two men walk out on to the street and hail a cab one of them looked at her appraisingly. She stared back at him coldly and he moved away quickly. She walked boldly into the waiting area of the club. A tall puffed-up fat headed man with balding hair glanced at her and assumed an imperious tone. "No women allowed past this point Miss, You'll have to wait till your party arrives to escort you."

"I don't like waiting, especially in the morning. I want to see Addison, not a jumped up desk clerk with ideas above his station."

The doorman was about to snarl at her when a throat was cleared. "Ms Valentine, welcome to the Metro Room please step this way."

The small man standing before Ivy seemed not the type to send thugs to people's homes but she could only conclude he had hidden depths since this was obviously Addison.

They strolled through the club past overstuffed chairs and oak tables. Despite the early hour there was already a fire roaring in the fireplace.

"This is a full service kind of club. Meals, meeting rooms, anything our clients require to make their day pass a little more smoothly."

"I assume that includes places to meet for rendezvous of a more risqué nature."

"As I said, a full service club."

"So which of your clients were you servicing when two men tailed me to my home and tried to assault me there."

"I am not at liberty to say but the owner deeply regrets any inconvenience they caused."

"I wouldn't call trying to kill me an inconvenience."

"Please Ms Valentine…" a new voice interrupted. "The idea those two stumble bums could be called killers is ridiculous." Her gaze was drawn to an upper floor room to which Addison had been leading her. There at the top of the stairs stood a well-dressed man. The momentary glance she got before he turned and retreated to the office was of a well-built man. She and Addison climbed the stairs and headed into the dark office. The man was seated at a desk. The room was not dark as much as it was in shadows. They played on every wall and every corner seemed more foreboding then this hour of the day could tolerate.

She seated herself in a visitors chair.

The man before her was dressed in a Savoy Row suit with all the trimmings. His hair was slicked backward in a braided ponytail. Cupid bow-lips and a strong jaw completed the handsome face indeed he might have been called perfect were it not for the total absence of eyes. It looked as though some artist determined to create the face of a handsome man had drawn in every detail and then erased the eyes leaving only the pale skin where they had been.

"You're blind." She said as she looked at him

"You're observant." He deadpanned and motioned to Addison. "Wine for the lady."

Ivy watched as Addison marched over to a cabinet and reached for a bottle, the contents of which he poured into a glass. The eyeless man's voice cut the silence. "Addison not the cheap stock. Ms Ivy is a cherished guest. She should be drinking the good stuff."

Addison reacted as though he had been struck. he quickly set aside the glass he had been pouring reached in behind the crowd of bottles and retrieved a bottle with a label she recognized as being from an exclusive vineyard.

"I thought they only made a dozen of those."

"I own two, this one is for drinking. The other is kept as a reminder."

"Of what?"

"Of the high costs of doing business with me."

"Ivy settled back in the chair with her wine. Addison had presented it to her in a chilled glass. "Why did you send men after me. Who am I to you?"

"I didn't send them I was asked to deal with you."

"By whom ?

"Surely you don't think I am going to give that information to just anyone regardless of the threat used against me."

"I think that you will do whatever is in your best interest."

The Gentleman smiled which was an eerie sight given his complete lack of eyes. "Correct, I recently came into possession of an invitation to a small gathering in the country." He handed her a folded paper that he had retrieved from a desk drawer.

Ivy looked at the invitation. It was an invite to the estate of Carter Mugson for a solstice party It had Tripcott's name on it. "This is for Alex"

"Yes I think He would have wanted you to attend in his place."

"How did you get it."

"I have agents on the police force. They took the invitation the same time they covered up all the evidence that you where in the apartment. Tripcott's manservant has been…encouraged to change his story."

"Why cover up for me? I have nothing to hide."

"If you are answering questions here in the city you can hardly be in the country enjoying yourself with the cream-de-la-creme of society." The blind man said smoothly.

"I sense that your kind offer of time in the country is more threat then offer."

"Ivy I have the ability to make the police ignore some things but the longer you stay in London the harder it will be to make them ignore the obvious. You are the last one to see Tripcott alive and you do have a nasty habit of killing people who get in your way. Even the police aren't stupid enough to ignore something like that for long."

Ivy stood The Gentleman leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Consider this a chance to reconnect with your family history."

" You know I shall return." Ivy looked at the man and realized why he was so very unnerving. He always looked directly at her. Obviously, he could not see where she was in the room yet he always seemed to look her in the eye.

"Of course you will, I always back the winning side. That's why I always come out on top."


	3. Part Three

vy3

Chapter Three

Ivy took a train north from the city to a small station in the middle of nowhere. She then boarded a carriage that trundled through the picturesque countryside. She was accompanied on this leg of the journey by a German woman and a British woman obviously traveling together. The German held a small movie camera up to her eye and shot pictures out the window while her friend chatted with the other occupant of the carriage. a youngish man who seemed uncomfortable sitting next to her. It was because of this that she learned her companions where Greta Kaster who fancied herself some kind of artist and filmmaker, Her companion and secretary Rose-Marie Blanchard, and Robert Lake, some kind of writer or journalist. Like Ivy, he was attending in place of someone, the publisher of his Newspaper. He kept glancing in her direction as thought expecting her to bare teeth at him. She tugged her coat around herself and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"Lausiger Blick eines Lausigen Landschaft" The harsh voice cut through the aimless chattering of the German's companion.

Ivy looked up. The British woman flushed and quickly spoke up "Frau Kaster was just commenting on the view."

The small man coughed and spoke up "Yes it is quite lovely in this part of the country."

"I imagine you think so but the lovely Frau Kaster does not share your opinion." Ivy supplied snidely.

The British woman flushed an even deeper shade of red. Her companion was more direct. "You speak German?"

"Among other languages, It would be the height of arrogance to assume everyone can or should speak English."

If you don't mind my saying Arrogance not in short supply in the British Empire." The German replied sharply.

Nor among the Germans." Ivy responded.

You seem sure of yourself Miss…"

Valentine, Isabella Valentine, and yes I am very confident in my abilities. "

Her companion smiled "You're Augustus Valentine's Granddaughter. I met him at a charity event when I was much younger."

"Then you saw him much more thin I ever did."

" Halten Sie Ihr ist spionierend Rosie, auf oder ich werde Sie vor jedem bestrafen." The Nordic filmmaker snapped. Her hand slapping her thigh sharply. Her friend fell silent leaving Robert to ask what the problem was.

"Greta was just reminding her friend that it's rude to be too curious about someone's personal life."

"I apologize Ms Valentine, " Greta said "Rose is young and impetuous she needs firm guidance in the ways of polite society."

Robert looked at the exchange as though they were all a little mad. Ivy smiled at his discomfiture. "So, Mr. Lake why did your publisher see fit to pass on Mr. Mugson's hospitality.

"He is not fond of the company that Mugson keeps. Agitators, extremists, Persons whose political views are …not as moderate."

"And where do you stand." Rose asked timidly

"Firmly on the fence I assure you. I was hoping for the chance to get an exclusive with the man. With the amount of power brokers he has courted, some are saying he is coming out of the county and making a play for political power, possibly ministerial office. I think readers need to know what his views are not who he has lunches with.

Bravo Herr Lake, Bravo." Greta smiled "I too am interested in the plans of our host for the future I want to record and document him. I find filming such leaders to be an artistic statement all on its own in fact Herr Lake if I could run my camera during your interview that would be ideal. A man of vision speaking with the press, the images would be stirring."

Lake smiled at the thought of his possible immortality on film. He then turned to Ivy. "Ms Valentine, what brings you to Mugson house."

"I am visiting an old family friend I would like to reconnect with my past."

"Really how delightful." Rose gushed "I always appreciate my family more when I see them through the eyes of another."

Lake smiled as well. "Indeed I used to see my father as a hard cold man but then I met friends who had know him as a youth and a saw a whole new side to him."

Ivy let her eyes glaze. The truth was she had thought that Cervantes was a bastard and everything she had learned before and since discovering the role he had played in her own birth had not changed that opinion in the slightest.

Thinking her tired the rest continued their discussion as the carriage trundled through the back roads eventually a long low squat looking mansion came into view. It was a two-story structure with exquisite stone carving on the facing of the house. The carriage turned and traveled up the well-maintained driveway that meandered in a curve toward the house. It was in its way as neat as House Valentine had been. Ivy glanced on the home and wondered what thoughts had been in her fathers mind the last time he had seen this house.

The carriage pulled in front of the house and a doorman in livery yanked open the door and pulled the stair s down so those inside could descend. The four travelers were ushered quickly into the main lobby of the house. Both floors looked out on the front entrance that boasted a circular tiled mosaic in the center of the lobby. Ivy looked around, smiling Mugson obviously had money, and liked showing off.

The group stopped in front of a tall skeletal man who allowed them to gaze at the view for a few moments. Ivy soon learned his name was Curtis the head of household, the butler. He assigned them rooms upstairs and told them to be ready for the big reception that evening. She discreetly asked where Mugson was. Curtis explained that both father and Son would be appearing that night. She startled. Mugson had a Son. She wondered what the boy was like .No doubt he was a rich entitled dandy. Living off his trust fund and spending his days hoping his father wouldn't pass on until the boy had found a richer family that he could marry into and sponge off for the rest of his days.

* * *

Rose stopped by her room later that afternoon. She was dressed in a robe and slippers and was asking for concealer. She had discovered a pimple that would be all too visible with the dress she had brought for the party. The two women spoke and Ivy decided to learn all she could about her hosts.

"Well I imagine you already know a bit about Carter Mugson. He parlayed the family fortune into speculations. Purchase land here and sell it to some land baron. That kind of thing."

"And the son what do you know about the son"

"Victor Mugson, not much. No one does."

"Don't you find that odd."

"Not entirely, the old man is private. His son is less so but concerns himself with making all the right friends."

At this she slipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and flashed it at Ivy. "Guest list, Lake passed it to me under strict instructions that I not reveal from whence it came."

"Household staff no doubt, they are notorious for lining their pockets with bribe money."

Rose giggled in agreement, as they checked the list. "Lord and Lady Davenport, Bennet Crew, two of the Le Prize Triplets, not surprising I heard the other is with child. However, she refuses to disclose the father. Silly really, everyone knows Lord Foredom is the father. Hell, everyone's happy for the old man. Have you met his wife, such a bitch. In fact, the only unknown element on the list is you my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Adopted daughter of fine family fallen on hard times, traveling abroad for the last few years. Several think your are here to catch yourself a husband."

Ivy looked at her and then burst into laughter, Rose looked hurt. "Well anyone here would be a good match and Mugson himself is said to be quite handsome."

"He could be the Prince of Wales for all that I care for the idea of marriage."

"You're making fun of me aren't you."

"No Rose, you can tell Greta I have no intention of monopolizing young Mugson's time she can shot pictures of him till Armageddon, for all the interest I have in the outcome." She slipped a thick pen into Roses hands. This should cover your pimple assuming you even had one.

"Surely I'm not that obvious am I."

"Obvious no, in fact that is the one thing I miss about having the company of other women. The endless scheming, Mother was particularly adept."

Rose smiled and hugged the taller woman for a moment then scuttled from the room to deliver results of her spying.

Watching her leave, Ivy contemplated asking the prying minx to assist in her search of Mugson's records. Then she decided that the direct approach was best, first she would learn all she could about was Mugson knew about SoulEdge then she would deal with the matter of Tripcotts murder. According to the Gentleman, she was the prime suspect in Tripcott's death. If Mugson could shed light on her innocence, it was in her best interests to persuade him to do so.

After all, consummate killer she may be, but she was not taking the blame for someone else's slipshod work.

* * *

The moon was just raising as guests gathered for the party in the main Hall. Lake was dressed in his best suit. Rosie looked pale in a black off the shoulder gown. The expanse of pale flesh broken by the beauty mark on her bosom and a ruby necklace that resembled a collar. Beside her in matching black stood Greta who had donned a suit with tails for the evening. She further inflamed a few delicate sensibilities by smoking through a holder.

The trio turned to look at top of the stairs where Ivy made her entrance. In a long crimson crushed velvet gown. The form-fitting dress started at her neck and went down to the floor. It might have appeared demur were it not for the tear drop shaped a peek-a-boo bodice and the slit up one side that almost went to the waist. As she descended the steps, she noted the looks she drew from the men in the crowd. As she reached, the group, Lake nervously polished his glasses. Greta smiled broadly. "Isabella, a stunning entrance." The choice of the dress had been simple, she had simply looked at the clothes she had had and asked herself what she would wear to impress that preening dandy Maxi. She occasionally found it annoying how intriguing she found the dashing rogue.

"As an associate is fond of saying, Go big or go home." She responded. Her smile was predatory as she surveyed the room. "Where are the hosts. I was hoping for an introduction."

"Delaying till the last moment." Greta supplied as she searched the room. "In the meantime you can meet the rest of the guests. Lake gestured and offered her his arm. Ivy looked at the man for a moment. Judging by the guest list she had seen, the little nebbish was probably the best man she would meet this night, including Mugson's mysterious progeny. The four of them made the rounds many men making overtures toward Ivy practically in front of wives and girlfriends. She rebuffed them all. It was not that social niceties held no interest for her. Nevertheless, these people bored her. Men like this played at being big and powerful. In an arena with sword in hand and Nightmare or Astaroth racing toward them however, social dignity would slip away, along with a good bit of internal organs.

She was just calculating how many seconds the overweight Lord Foredom would last when the music swelled and Curtis announced in a loud voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen your host for the evening. Lord Carter Mugson and son Victor." Applause swelled as the older man hobbled down the stairs helped by his son whose dashing good looks escaped the attention of no one in the room. Indeed, there was an audible gasp of breath from nearly every woman including Ivy. Lake smiled. "Isabelle you struck me as too jaded for this kind of thing."

Ivy barely noticed the comment but if she had, she might have pointed out that the reason she was gasping was not how handsome the young lord was but rather the fact that his aura fairly reeked of the Souledge. This man was a destined one and since her sword was in her room, she was at his mercy.


	4. Part Four

ivy4

Chapter Four

There was brief second where she considered bolting for the room and retrieving the Ivy Blade. Victor turned and looked around almost smelling the air. His eyes were drawn in her direction and she shifted herself so that she could move quickly. Exchanging a few words with the old man, he moved toward her. she began heading for the stairs slowly pacing herself so that she would not appear to be running. However, he held up his hand shaking his head slowly. She relaxed for a second as he stopped in front of her.

Lake had lost track of her when she bolted for the stairs. He caught up with her now. "Ah, Mr. Lake your paper told us you would be attending. Who is this young lady, is she with you?"

"Thank you Mr. Mugson, No Ms Valentine is her own woman."

"Valentine, Surely not Leo Valentine's daughter."

"Isabella" Ivy replied "Ivy to my friends."

"May fortune smile on me that I be allowed to join that exalted group." Smiled the young Lord as he dipped and kissed her hand delicately. "And, your companions. Who are they?"

"Greta Kaster filmmaker and artiste, Rose-Marie her secretary, and you know Robert Lake of the…"

"The Journal I believe, Something of a free spirit." Victor interrupted shaking Lake's hand firmly and warmly. "I was saddened your publisher could not attend."

"He was sorry to miss out."

"Mr. Lake no need to mince words I have told my father on more then one occasion that he can have all the wild parties he wants but there are some that judge you by the company you keep."

"Some, but not all. I think you'll find that I will be more then fair to him."

"Fortunately, that is not necessary. This is my coming out party." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm not supposed to say but I am supposed to be introducing myself to the some of these guests so that I can make the connections I need for my run at ministerial office."

"Well then, you have chosen your guests well. Lord and Lady Davenport are on several steering committees. Foredom is an adviser and member of the PM's think tank. Moreover, the father of the Le Prize triplets has been a diplomat adviser and troubleshooter under three Prime Ministers."

Ivy allowed the conversation to flow on with out her and when the opportunity presented, she escaped to the terrace.

How did the others stand being in the presence of each other. The buzz in the back of her head every time Victor looked at her or came near her was annoying. She collected her thoughts and calmed her racing pulse. Thus, she knew when he stepped out on the terrace. As though he sensed her tense posture as a dangerous thing he moved to within arms length and stopped. "Taking the night air, Ms Valentine I hope we are entertaining you."

"I am having a delightful time Victor."

"Surely not the type of entertainment you are used to. Your tastes have expanded beyond the pleasures a simple Lord can provide."

"If you mean my travels around the world. I think you will find the longer you spend away from the home the more pleasures you take in the simple things that await you there."

"When word reached us that you were attending instead of the dearly departed Alex. I must admit to being a little intimidated."

"Surely my reputation cant be that fierce."

"You might be surprised. But, my intimidation stems from the fact that it was your father who introduced mine to many of the people here to night. This night in many ways would never have been if not for your father."

"If he were alive I'm sure he would point out that introducing you to a friend or two and impressing those friends with your personality is two different things."

"Still I feel I owe him and thus you some gratitude. I know things have been hard perhaps there is some help I could be to you."

Ivy smiled grimly "Thank you but no Victor, I am trying to pay off my fathers debts not acquire new ones."

"What debt, this is a gift, a chance for us to reconnect. Had your mother and my father not gotten along so abysmally we could have been childhood friends, perhaps even more. Let me make up for the time that was lost."

Ivy's baser nature was screaming at her to accept the offer, but a deeper part, the part that had been leading her around the world in pursuit of a mad mans dream. That part of her was raging against this foolishness.

Victor could see that he was losing the battle against her pride. So, he stepped back. "At least promise that you will consider it. Our families were close once. I'd like that again."

He began to walk back to the French doors that opened on the party. Ivy turned and spoke to him. "Victor, when did you find out about Alex's death it was not widely known when I left to come here."

"Yes, a real tragedy. Word reached us about the same time you did. Were the two of you able to speak before he passed I understand he had hoped to meet with you." Ivy nodded solemnly

"I glad then that his final act was to help bring us together that can only mean one thing. Fate means for the Valentine's And Mugsons to be united." With that he turned and walked inside.

Ivy turned back and sought refuge from the cold feeling racing down her spine. The Gentleman was the only one who knew she had been to see Tripcott. If Mugson knew as well, then either he was the most perceptive man in the British Empire or he had knowledge of her movements that could only have come from the persons who had ended the life of Alex Tripcott.

It was dark in the mansion. The party had wound to a halt shortly after midnight with the older attendees heading for their rooms to rest for tomorrow when Victor and his father promised them all a tour of the vast property the house sat on. They extended all the way to the county line bordered by the train tracks that cut through the countryside. Ivy was impressed when Carter informed them that the train actually ran through Mugson holdings and property.

She had retired to her room retrieving her sword and waited for an attack that did not come. This was itself unnerving. Destined ones were drawn to combat like moths to flame. Brush wars, sieges, full blown charges and trench warfare all had played host to their share of battles between those that sought and fought for the Souledge. It felt unnatural to be close to someone who's destiny was entwined to the blade and not be fighting them for possession of a fragment. or for the chance to go after the twisted warrior, Nightmare. As the hours passed and the house quieted the only sound she made was the relentless scrape of a whetting stone against the edge of the Ivy blade.

She focused on the sensations she was getting as soul after soul drifted into sleep and dreaming. There on the edges of her perception was the bright pulse of Victor's soul. She guarded herself from him. Could he sense her as she could him? If so, he would know when she drifted off to sleep. Would he come for her then, in the night? There was nothing in the rules of the game that demanded pitched combat. It was just that rarely could anyone catch a destined one completely unaware.

Her vigil was finally rewarded when she sensed someone moving down the hallway toward her room. Not Victor he was still far away. So, he was sending someone to soften her up leaving her vulnerable to his attack. Well his agent would discover there was a price to be paid for coming after her. She tightened her grip on her sword, moved to a spot near the door, and waited. The presence paused. The handle on the door began to turn imperceptibly. She tensed as the door opened gently. She reached out and punched the intruder hard in the stomach. The person doubled over, she used the momentum of the move to hurl the man head over heels to crash on the floor. She swung her sword to stop just inches away from his bared throat. "Don't kill me." Lake screamed.

"Robert, god, what are you doing sneaking in to my room at this hour."

"Learning that sneaking into your room is a really, really bad thing to do I assure you." She helped him to his feet and dusted him off. He was back to looking at her as if she was going to kill him again. In light of the last few seconds, that was probably a valid concern.

"I was expecting someone else."

"Well if I were a betting man, I would say pity the fool whoever they are. Where did you learn it do that anyway."

"A woman has to know how to know how to look after herself. What did you want in my room"

"I wanted you, you and Victor were getting along so well, thick as thieves I thought you might help me with something."

"What."

"I want to take a look around If I'm on my own I am prying and being nosy but if I have you with me then I'm sure we can make something up. Pretend that we are sneaking off for an erotic interlude."

Ivy looked at the small man "Why Robert If I didn't know better I would have thought you were looking for an excuse to come on to me."

Lake rubbed his chest where she had hit him "Something tells me that there are safer things to do in this life, wrestling tigers come to mind."

"Don't be such a big baby. That shot would only have paralyzed you for a second. If I wanted to kill you I would have." She did a fancy blade spin grabbing the hilt half way through the maneuver sheathing her sword with a well-practiced single movement. .

"Impressive do you normally carry weapons to social occasions."

"The kind of social occasions I engage in, it is standard practice."

"Comforting thought, look the truth is I really think that Mugson is hiding something from us and I want to have a clue what it is before I have my interview with him in the morning."

"So, you think he has a some darkened alcove where he is keeping a huge tome with the words Master Plan printed on it."

"Well you left out the part where the we find the tome in a room marked clearly that it's the place where the Master Plan tome is, but in a nut shell, yes that would be right."

"And you expect anyone to believe that you wouldn't want everyone in the world to know you and I are sneaking off for an erotic interlude."

"I don't know what to expect anymore. Now will you help me."

She nodded and they slipped quietly into the shadows. They prowled the upper floors until they found what was obviously a study from the size of the room it was Mugson's she tried the door and found it sealed.

"Who locks their study doors?" Lake whispered.

"Someone with a house full of overly curious guests invading their privacy." Ivy supplied earning her dark look from Lake.

"If you want to keep secrets don't invite an investigative journalist to your home."

"He invited your boss you just snagged the invitation when your publisher refused."

"Not the point, now keep it down and lets keep moving." He turned away not seeing the snide look on Ivy's face.

They passed down stairs sticking to the shadows. Eventually they passed what Curtis had informed them was the Library a light was on inside and two male voices could be heard Carter and another man. Who seemed anxious about something.

"This is impossible. Why did you have to have a gathering now of all times?"

Carter's reedy voice still held the steel of several years ago. "We are having it at this time because I need to have it at this time."

"...and that woman, you of all people should resent that Tripcott involved her."

"My son insisted on having his way in this matter He always wanted her and now that she is here he won't be easy to dissuade."

"I've heard stories, can she be trusted."

Carter laughed "She's probably every bit the cold blooded bitch her mother was. I never understood what Leo saw in her."

"Just as long as everything goes according to plan."

"I assure you old friend, by the end of the week you will be the only man in line to replace the current PM and when that happens."

"I appoint your son to the Home Office. Our power-block will be unstoppable."

The two spies eavesdropped in the shadows. Lake's whisper was barely below normal volume. "My God, what are they planning?" Ivy loudly shushed him which caused the conversation in the room to die down.

Ivy heard footsteps heading toward the door and she immediately grabbed Lake and pulled him away down the hall. She panicked and picked the first door she saw. She pulled it open and yanked the startled Lake into the room after her. She closed the door but left it slightly ajar.

Voices came down the hallway stopping just outside the door. "I heard something, I know I did."

"The house is full of rustling we should just go to bed before we make ourselves crazy."

"Let's check the rooms. Someone wont be in their bed."

"Yes, there is an idea. Let's just alert everyone in the house that dark conspiracy is afoot."

"I just want to be protected."

"Relax, have Victor and I not taken care of you. Doing what you can't do, dealing with those in your way and of course cleaning up the mess afterward."

"Of course Carter, I don't where I would be without you and Victor."

"Come Old Man, a last drink then we retire. We have alibis to establish and I want an early start on mine, don't you."

The voices moved away. Ivy refocused her senses and felt the two men head upstairs. She turned to let Lake know that they were safe but saw but he was gone. The door she had picked lead to the basement levels she ventured down the stairs there was an eerie glow throughout the cellar. She looked first for torches or the like then realized the glow was coming from the walls. Mugson had used brickwork with its own natural luminescence. Expensive and fairly what she would have expected from the eccentric father and son duo.

As she ventured further into the weirdly lit basement, She saw the reporter standing in the gloom staring at the floor she moved to join him.

Someone had etched arcane symbols into the floor, there was a large circle surrounded at the four directional points with smaller circles also with pattern work. Lake whistled "What is this?"

"A hermetic circle."

"Huh?"

"A magical focus, You stand in the centre and do a spell."

"Do I even want to know how you know that." Lake asked warily.

"Travel broadens the mind, Lake." She replied dismissing the question with a wave.

"So why does one of the more influential men in the country have an occult symbol in his basement."

Ivy bent and ran her fingers across the floor. Her fingers became covered in ash. "Here is a better question, why does it look like this thing gets serious use."

"Does your wide experience tell you what kind of ceremony he was using it for?" Lake asked

Ivy sniffed her fingers. "Spices and herbs, little hard to tell what kind but its obviously something from the eastern regions from the odor."

"Of course." He nodded and watched her move and crouch over one of the cardinal points. She scratched at the floor and sniffed her fingers again then plunged one of the fingers into her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"It's specially made wax. The candles this came from were custom made. They'd have to be. The ceremonies the eastern magus's practice are very specific."

"They tell you what kind of wax to use?"

They tell you what kind of wax to use, where the candle should be placed, how to burn them. Real old school magic. Not like the kind they practice in this part of the world."

"Its all pagan myths and nonsense to me."

"Lake, there are sects in the east that have been practicing their religious rites since Jesus was in short pants. Their magic is old and powerful and not to be trifled with by the uninformed."

She rose from the floor and passed to the walls there she looked at the stones closely "This whole cavern has been transformed into a cathedral every stone has been placed for maximum effect. Mugson didn't do this himself."

"How do you know?"

"The kind of knowledge that went into the construction of this cavern isn't possessed by the idle rich. This was done to exacting specifications."

"Look, as interesting as all of this sounds; we have to get out of here."

"Indeed it's late and our host grows more intriguing with every passing moment."

"Intriguing, Ivy he was planning some kind of anarchy against the government. Possibly some kind of assassination."

"And the proof we have of that is a whispered conversation between someone whose voice neither of us recognized and Carter Mugson. Victor will just say that his father is growing doddering in his old age and doesn't know who he is speaking with. He as much hinted that when you spoke to him earlier this evening. Plus, the two of them had been drinking. If confronted they will just say it was whiskey talking assuming they admit to anything at all."

"But you are my proof. You heard them."

"I am hardly the best witness in the world and if the authorities dig into my personal life they will find out about Alex Tripcott."

"And the problem with that is…?"

"Tripcott died under suspicious circumstances the police very quickly decided I might have had something to do with it. Only through the intervention of …an associate was the investigation delayed long enough for me to come here."

"Murder is a capital crime who would have the power to make something like that just go away."

Ivy breathed out, looked at Lake, and made the hardest chose of her life. She trusted someone other then herself.

She explained about her talk with Tripcott and the attack at her home. Her meeting with the Gentleman and his offer to make the police inquiry go away if she would attend the party this weekend.

Lake then told her stories as they slipped upstairs. City officials and judges who reversed their rulings made zoning changes. Police investigations that went no where or implicated people who worked against the interests of the Gentleman.

He was not all-powerful but his awesome connections made it seem that way. He found out what you wanted and provided it for you. Then he asked for a favor here or there. The real hook was when he found out you wanted something that society said you should not have, then he provided it and made sure that the fact that he provided it came back to haunt you in some fashion.

They stopped outside her room. "So, you are doing the bidding of the Gentleman."

"I am not doing his bidding, I find myself in a situation and he has provided an out for me."

"You have to wonder what does The Gentleman stand to gain from sending you up against the Mugsons. Maybe he wants to implicate them in some crime that he thinks you will uncover.

"If so he has succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. Mugson is involved in the death of Alex Tripcott the death I'm being sought for. The irony is the only way I can clear my name will be to prove Mugson is a killer.

"Unfortunately, with his friends in high places the only way you can do that is by making it unhealthy for them to be associates of Mugson. Looks like your only chance to escape this web is by stopping Mugson's plot."

Ivy sneered "Fighting to protect The Empire from the plots of conspirators and murderers If Sophitia or Xianghua could see me now they'd be laughing themselves silly at my expense."

"Who are they?"

"More women who could beat you up. Good night, Mr. Lake I trust it is unnecessary to mention that should our activities this night become known our lives will be forfeit. Mugson has already arranged for the death of one man. Who knows how far he might go to cover up whatever scheme he has brewing."


	5. part five

ivy5

Chapter Five

The following morning the house awoke early.

Ivy who was used to operating on only a few hours of sleep was unconcerned.

Lake on the other hand looked a little worse for wear.

She, Greta and Rose sat together at Breakfast during which they listened to Davenport regales them with tales of his explorations of the untamed wilds. Hunting was more like it as far as Ivy could tell.

All his tales seemed to revolve around him waiting until the last possible moment then blasting something with his gun. The weapon having just been retrieved after being dropped, lost, or in one memorable tale stolen by the primitives who worshiped the offending creature as deity. Obviously, he had told this one in the presence of conservationists since the creature had been abusing the peaceful primitives who rewarded Davenport for his intervention on their behalf. There was always a tribesman with a daughter. The girl would be offered to him as reward but of course he would refuse and would drop the girl off in the closest town where she could begin her new life away from her primitive upbringing.

Ivy had met such girls during her travels and found them uniformly to have a different tale to tell. The westerner would usually come in, kill everything that could be killed, infect the local populace with the some sickness, usually fatal. The westerner would take a fancy to a local girl and the tribesmen wanting to be rid of troublesome girls with ideas above their station and the creepy westerner would offer up the girl as a bribe, usually taken. There would be several days of exotic lovemaking, often amounting to little more then a polite form of rape assuming the man wanted to be polite. Then she would be abandoned in a town upon it being disclosed that the girl was with child or more frequently because the man grew bored with his new toy.

She briefly summoned the picture of the old bluffer trying such base moves on little Xianghua. Then she found herself amused at the thought of the little girl beating the old man to within an inch of his life. Her giggling attracted attention and when asked for the source of her amusement she answered only that she hoped one day to accompany Davenport on any such trip he might take to China. His wife seemed less then pleased at the thought of such a journey. Feeling as she did, that such foolishness was the purview of men, women were above such things.

Rose supplied silently to Ivy that it was well known that Lady Davenport looked forward to her husbands trips abroad. They offered her the opportunity to indulge in the most depraved behavior polite society tolerated from a woman of her social station.

After breakfast, Victor found a moment to speak with her out of hearing of the others. "I hope you slept well."

"I was restless for a bit but, I am fine. I could get used to accommodations like this."

"Well I am sure you don't have to rush out on to the road anytime soon. Why not stay at Mugson House and reacquaint yourself with British hospitality."

"A tempting thought actually, but there is something you can help me with. Alex was saying that my father discovered information about an antique sword that he tried to find but never did."

"Ah the Sword of Destiny. He who wields it controls the fate of nations and shall taste not the cup of death."

"That's the one. Alex mentioned that he borrowed some materials from you I hoped to see some of them for myself."

"The Valentine obsession with ancient weapons continues. In fact, my father obtained a lot of material about that very subject. he would have passed it all on to Leo but they fell out of touch. Allow me to redress that wrong. I could give you the library to study in. There is quite a bit. It would take you a few days to go through it all."

Ivy paused, Mugson was hoping to delay her departure. Obviously, anything she could do to block that plan was in her own best interest.

"What I need is a good secretary someone who can organize things and survey them quickly." Greta chose that moment to walk by and Ivy sized on a plan. "Greta can I borrow Rose for the day you will be on the countryside with Victor and I need someone with her special skills to help me."

Greta's eyes sparkled. "Really, you need her special skills."

"Unless you think she is unprepared to give me the help I need."

"Oh I am a very demanding taskmaster Ms Valentine. Rosie is more then ready to aid you." she snapped her fingers and Rosie appeared as if by magic. "Rose, Isabella requires your… assistance today. Since you have been so good lately, I have decided to be accommodating. Is that not kind of me?"

"Very kind."

"Good then it is agreed and since Isabella will be giving me a full report afterward you can expect that I will discover if your performance is at anything less then the high level I demand."

"I will do my best Ma'am."

The Tour party left the mansion an hour or so later. As the Carriages disappeared around the bend Ivy turned to Rose and asked "Are you ready."

"Of course, are we doing this in your room."

"At first I thought so, but Curtis informs me that the sheer weight of the project requires us to do it in the library."

"Sounds exciting " they two women headed into the large room. It was packed to the ceiling with books. On the table in front of them were several dozen tomes some old, some new. Rose was just shaking her hair loose from the bun she had put into that morning when she caught sight of the size of the undertaking.

"I know it looks big but I can do some translation so hopefully it will go fast." Ivy smiled and headed toward the pile. Rose let her disappointment flash across her face briefly then shrugged her shoulders and dug into the pile of old books.

Rose was as good with her mind as Ivy was with a sword. In an hour, the two had managed to separate the plies of books into stacks. Mentions of the sword, history of the sword, magic associated with the sword. By the time they had finish Ivy realized that after all her years of questing for the Souledge she still barely understood anything about it.

So many stories, reports and accounts and yet Rose rationally took the whole thing apart. They would read account after account, essay after essay and she would make little notes on a pad of paper. Then as the day wore on Ivy noticed that she would read something to her and the secretary would grunt flip back a page or so and make another note.

The servants brought them lunch and Ivy looked at what she had written. In a few hours, she had begun to make sense of the many conflicting accounts of the Souledge forming a picture of a weapon that had been lusted for and searched after for centuries.

"This is amazing work Rose." Ivy commented as she read over the woman's neatly printed notes

"It a fascinating puzzle. I like the elements of Greek myth that are attached to it as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems as though Hephaestus, the God of the Forge and Ares, the God of War both appointed champions to get the blade. Ares contracted out, he appointed a tribe of mystics to create a warrior who would go after the sword for him, A golem of some kind. It goes by many names here. The reaper of souls, The Executioner's Hand, Astaroth, and The Cursed One. It's a funny tale."

Ivy looked up from the pad. "Where did you see those names."

Rose picked up a text from the table. This one has the whole sordid tale and the ceremony for creating a duplicate."

Ivy grabbed the book and searched through the text there on a page was pictures of the warrior she had faced. She turned the page and saw a symbol that resembled the patterns on the floor in the basement. "Rose, does the text say what you need to create the golem."

Rose nodded and retrieved the pad. "Various plant extracts, none native to this part of the world of course. And candles mixed with …well the list is long but trust me you'd need to custom make candles like these. In fact, all of this stuff would have to be imported. It would take a small fortune."

"Which would present a problem only if you didn't already have a big fortune."

"What do you mean Ivy, you don't really believe all these tales do you?"

"Someone does. Tell me, do all these golems look like the one in the picture."

"No in fact, here look at this one." She held up still another book. "This one says that you can make the golem look like whatever you want. You just have to use the essence of the thing you want the golem to resemble. Rocks, mud, metal…"

"Flesh, human flesh could it look and act human."

"Possible, but you would need something more then essence to power it, an object of great power. It would become the heart of the golem. I guess the real question is what would someone do with a creature like that."

"I'm not sure Rosie." Ivy was certain that she would find out soon. For it was obvious, Mugson had made a golem. Where was it? That was the question now. Astaroth was a killing machine, quite unstoppable. If Mugson had control of such a beast then it was only a matter of time before he unleashed it again.

After the touring party returned to the Mansion, Lake pulled Ivy aside. "I have a way out of here but I need your help."

"I thought you were going to wait until we had more proof." She asked him acidly.

"How much proof do you need. He obviously has some fixation on you and wants to keep you here and I think he is planning some mischief. You know that the train tracks run through the property, at a bend in the tracks a man can run alongside and slip on board unnoticed."

"All that proves is that he is like every man I have known, a fixation on trains and the idea of hopping one."

"All right, what were you doing in the library all day "

"Discovering what Mugson was up to in the basement. The ceremony he used down there would create a creature capable of killing a man. Assuming he actually succeeded he is probably hiding it somewhere on the estate."

"Well having gotten the grand tour; I can tell you we will never find it." Lake muttered.

"And, we have no idea what he wants it for anyway."

"Yes we do. I heard Davenport complaining. Apparently, one of the committees he is on is pushing for land grants, grants that are being blocked by the Minister for the Interior."

"I assume Mugson tried the usual methods of persuasion."

Lake nodded "The Minister is returning to the city by train. That train passes through Mugson land tonight. I figure whatever happens will happen then. I want to jump on board the train and warn the minister. That should blow the lid off this whole thing."

"So you need a distraction."

"I already have a distraction, It seems that Mugsons know a fencing trainer who returned to his house last night. I volunteered you for a little demonstration."

"You did what?" Ivy snapped,"How dare you. How do you even know that I am any good."

"If you don't mind my saying Ivy you're not exactly subtle when it comes to showing your skill with a sword. Everything about you says expert fighter. I figure, you put on a show, get Mugson distracted I slip away, board the train, warn the Minister thus saving the day."

"I've read the pulp stories they publish in your newspaper. Isn't the brave man supposed to risk his life while the female sips away to safety."

"One, those are stories, not real life. Two, the …whatever it is, is going to be going for the train so I am in the greatest danger of the two of us. And three, not to be catty or anything Ivy, but you've got more steel then the great white hunters in there so pleading to be treated like a blushing maid is laughable."

Ivy was all set to tell him what was laughable when she saw Victor. He was speaking with Rose who directed him toward the arguing pair.

"Isabella was your day very productive?" He asked when he joined them.

"Very, your records are impressive."

"Feel free to make use of my resources whenever you need them."

"You are being too kind."

"Robert tells me you are you are quite the sword fighter."

"Robert is telling tales out of school. But yes I can fight with a sword."

"Expert class, I hope?"

"I have never rated myself officially, Poulson the family lawyer tells me I should fence on the national team."

"Well then this is perfect. There is a national team coach who lives down the road. He tutors me occasionally, but I would love to see what he could do against a real opponent. "

Ivy looked at Lake and then back at Victor his eagerness was almost child like. "Fine I'll consent but only if we are using practice weapons."

Victor looked at her vacantly so she explained. "In Japan when they are practicing they use wooden practice swords to prevent injury to either party."

Lake snickered. "Blunting the tip is usually sufficient for European swords why go to that trouble."

Ivy glared at him. "Possibly because the dullest Japanese sword I have encountered got so because it had been used to cut a man literally in half. Whereas, I have seen Japanese fencers bring European swordsmen to their knees with a simple wooden sword skillfully applied."

"And a test of skill is at the heart of this contest. Say this evening." Victor stated rubbing his hands together briskly.

Ivy nodded "Are we going to do this in the dining room."

"No I was going to have the main hall redone. Create some atmosphere."

Ivy snickered at him. "Just so long as you don't go overboard."

Victor smiled "Ivy, you'll find that I spare no expense in making sure My guests get everything they deserve."

Victor was good to his word. During the next several hours, the main hall was converted to a makeshift arena with four braziers at the cardinal points. Ivy got a look at her opponent a tall slight whiplash of a man whose name was Max Saufield. On his arrival, Mugson took Max aside and they spoke at length. Ivy lingered near the conversation hoping to know what they were discussing but when Victor noticed her, he smiled, "Ivy, Max was just telling his needs aside from payment of course." The coach it seemed was in training and thus needed a salad with his high-energy low fat diet in mind.

Rose confirmed that Max was a star of the national fencing team. Greta, as it happened, was an enthusiastic follower of the sport and had been heart broken to witness a loss by her beloved Germans to Saufield's British team. The two women viewed it as an honor Ivy being allowed to compete against such a foe. Ivy kept her own secrets. Her training and experience made her easily Max's equal if not his superior.

Assuming Victor even knew what he was. He must sense how this contest was going to go. "Well" she thought "that's his business, I just have to vamp until Lake is far enough away that Victor won't be able to stop him."

All the guests sat for a meal except for Max who went with his salad prepared by Mugson's chef. Ivy scarcely cared about such things but elected to forgo eating entirely. No sense walking into a match on a full stomach.

After the meal, the guests moved to the viewing area. Ivy picked up her wooden foil and began making passes through the air with it to get sense of its weight. Four servants lit the braziers, which filled the hall with eerie light and smoke. Ivy began to turn and watch the guests settle themselves into place for the coming contests.

There was sea of faces surrounding her. She looked across the floor at Max and saluted him. He returned the salute with a pretentious smile. She made a mental note to beat him to within an inch of his life.

"My cherished guest and friends we are gathered this night for a unique exhibition of skill." Victor turned to the both of them. "In the words of Shakespeare, battle on and dammed be he who first cries hold."

Young Mugson was holding up his hands as if he were Caesar "or Caligula" supplied a dark voice inside her. He dropped his hand and the two advanced on each other.

They traded blows. Ivy scored the first hit striking him on the thigh. He backed off then swept in spinning and around her thrust to score a hit on her chest. Ivy stumbled backward and Max pressed his assault. She angled her next block so that his blade skidded off hers as she allowed him to stumble past her. However, he seemed to read the move before it was even launched. He slashed at her middle. She blocked but the effort left her off balance and she stumbled and fell. She looked up and saw…Sophitia grinning down at her. Wait …Sophitia.

The blonde gave out with her bright cackling. "So bastard, still pretending at a place amongst the decent and highborn. " she flipped into the air to land on top of Ivy thrusting her sword downwards.

Ivy spun to the side and kicked out. "Get back, vicious little zealot." She hissed and attacked the woman. Her sword slash bounced off the Grecian warriors shield then she turned in place caught Ivy's blade. As she turned Ivy was pulled off centre and found she was tumbling through the air to land on her tail.

Rolling to the side she was preparing to get the young girl she focused on her opponent but…Sophitia was gone. She heard laughter coming from above before the weight landed on her shoulders baring her to the ground. Then she was slammed down again as the person jumped on top of her. She rose from the ground. Taki was standing arms folded looking at her.

"Stay away from me." Ivy cried out backing away from the demon hunting ninja.

"Demonspawn, your place is in the underworld along with your vile father."

"I hate Cervantes more then you do."

"You revile the darkness, yet you glory in the power granted you by that darkness."

"I have my mission just like you. If you won't help me destroy Cervantes and his evil then I'll sweep you aside." She slashed at the girl and they battled over the length of the floor. Taki was easily fending off Ivy's attacks. Ivy darted forward in a raking slash but was surprised to find herself sprawled to the ground.

She turned to make sure where Taki was…but the only one there was Cervantes himself.

Rage filled her soul watching the pirate grinning at her. "You bastard." she screamed and flew at him.

He blocked her blows and pressed her attack back on her. "Little One you have so much potential but like your mother you have watered it down with your weakness."

"Don't speak her name you vile raping fiend."

"How do you know she was forced. She could have been every bit the wanton that you are. Maybe she just tossed you aside so that I might be tempted to return to her one day."

Ivy slashed at him and beat at his chest even as tears crept out the edges of her eyes. "Shut your filthy mouth."

"Tossed to the first family she could find. No doubt expecting you to be raised as a scullery maid. Who knew that Valentine lacked the manhood to father his own mewling babes." His laughter echoed off the walls.

She shut her eyes and ears to his taunt and rushed him. But it was not Cervantes that grabbed her. She opened her eyes. It was Leo Valentine. He was holding the Ivy blade and bringing its chain around her. "Father no" she cried out.

"You can't be daughter to me. You failed to find the sword, failed to protect the family legacy, failed to protect your mother, you are a failure and failure demands one punishment." He channeled all his righteous rage into the Ivy Chain. Fire surrounded her body burning her right to her soul.

She couldn't tell which was the greater mercy, not facing her mothers, either of them, or passing out.


	6. Part Six

ivy6

Chapter Six

There was a sound of wind rushing by Ivy's head and she tried to block out the sound with her hands but her hands where restrained. "The Hell?" she muttered as awareness slowly returned to her.

She pulled at the bonds that held her hands above her head and secured to a frame. Images swam in front of her moving in and out of focus.

"Wake up sister, I thought we would have to wait until I returned but what with your recuperative powers, well here you are."

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and sharpened their focus until Victor's smiling form coalesced in front of her. "You bastard, she muttered "you drugged the braziers. The smoke, some kind of drug."

"Very good dear sister, odorless and tasteless but most effective when the body is in a state of excitement or exhaustion."

"So the rest of the household."

"Also sleeping like babes, all of them save for Max, I mixed the antidote into the dressing of the salad he ate before the match. Alas, my father did not survive, the fact I mixed poison into the antidote I gave him might have contributed to that but who can tell. I have to say I was disappointed that Mr. Lake ran off so quickly but hardly surprised. Men like him lack subtlety."

Ivy strained at the bonds holding her to the frame. "So you think your going to torture the secret of where he's going out of me."

"What secret, he is heading to the bend to met the train carrying the Interior Minister and attempt to warn him that I intend the man harm. The surprise is not what he is doing Ivy, it's you, why involve yourself in petty games with the likes of them. You and I are made of the stuff of legends we are meant for greater things."

"I'm involved with Lake since he insisted on risking his life and wanted me to help. As for the rest of it, I could not care less. Had you not gotten me in trouble with your ham-fisted attempt at assassination, I would be on a boat headed back to the continent by now."

"What did I do?"

"Tripcott, when you had him killed, suspicion fell on me. The only way to prove my innocence was to find the person responsible. Namely you and your doddering old fool of a father."

"Ah Tripcott, in the end he was so eager to find redemption for his vile soul it was easy to persuade him to try to find the remaining fragment. I was for just killing him but father would have his way. I was hoping he would fail so I would have an excuse to finish him. Who knew the old fool would succeed in getting you back to London."

"So since you already know where Lake is going and you know why I am here what are you going to do."

"I am going to meet the train. The Interior Minister is going to perish in a horrible accident, regretfully the heroic Mr. Lake will die with him. Unfortunately Mr. Lake's interference means I will have to leave much sooner then originally planned but what nefarious scheme ever survived contact with the real world."

"Why not unleash your pet golem."

"You did do the thing right didn't you. I sensed you prowling the house that night but couldn't pinpoint your location. I assumed you where looking for information about your precious sword which is why I volunteered access to the books."

"You know about the Souledge."

"I learned of the legend from my father. He got it from yours. He believed that the sword would give him the power to rule. That's why he championed Leo's search for the blade. But your mother wouldn't have any part of it and demanded that Leo end his association with father."

"Smart woman my mother, I know you made a golem. I found the circle in the basement, Later I confirmed what you had been up to down there using the books in the library."

"I know, Ms. Rose was most reluctant to discuss what you both had been up to. Imagine her choosing that moment to be discreet. She did tell me you had a talent for translation. So, It didn't take me long to guess what you had discovered. You can't know how pleased I was. I was hoping you would find out about our shared past."

We have nothing in common."

I beg to differ my sister, both of us have lost much of our lives due to the madness of our fathers. We both choose to try and control our destiny by gaining power. We even share the same gift from them, the fragment of the soul blade. You have the piece that Tripcott stole from my father and I was formed out of the other."

"Formed out of the other, than that would mean that…"

"I didn't make a golem Ivy, Father did. And can you really blame him, Leo was forced to gave up on Carter's dreams of power and control to marry your mother and in the end she could not provide him with the heir Leo wanted. The irony is both men seized on the same way to insure their future. Carter found out about the legend of the golem and spared no expense to bring a mystic to the house and to construct the circle in the basement. I'll give my father this much. He was always better with money then Leo. Considering the operation almost bankrupted my father it's no wonder that Leo fell deeply into debt. That was why I wanted to help you. After all, why should our lives be made difficult by our fathers mutual need to pervert the laws of nature."

You're a golem, like Astaroth."

"I'm much more sophisticated then Astaroth, we both are. That is why I knew we were destined to be together. I will take power, you will find Souledge, and together we will remake the world to suit us."

Ivy began laughing loudly.

"Why are you laughing?" Mugson asked darkly.

Ivy's laughter echoed off the walls. When she finally calmed herself, she looked at the man in front of her. "You deluded fool I am nothing like you. I wasn't made by Leo. I was adopted by the Valentines and raised as their own. The reason you can sense me is the blood that runs through my veins; the blood of the Pirate, Cervantes de Leon. His gained the Souledge for a time and its power changed him. Since its his unholy seed that brought me into this benighted world I share many of the same gifts including being able to sense the presence of destined souls or to find fragments of the blade. Which is why I can sense you."

"It changes nothing, you will become part of my grand design or you will be a sacrifice to it."

"It changes everything for me, you see originally I was only considering killing you for all the trouble you have put me through this weekend. Now I have to cut the fragment out of your lying despicable excuse for a heart."

"I think you will be a little busy, I wish I could stay longer but I have a train to catch but I wouldn't want you to be bored." He clapped his hands and a large warrior stepped into the room. He had to duck to clear the door. His thick muscled hide still possessed the tan of years spent in the great deserts of the east.

"My friend came as a bodyguard with the mystic that did the spell that brought me into the world, kind of a two-for-one deal. Imagine my joy when it turns out he is an expert torturer as well. I hope you have a high pain threshold. I think he's been frustrated living in these halls. Having someone to work on that might last a long time will really make his day."

"So, you're torturing me to get me to help you and your twisted dreams of avarice."

"Well, that's true but I suspect you might be reluctant to help. If I can't have your help, I intend to have your heart in my hand. I certainly don't plan to fight you when you are at your full power. I must leave now Ivy. Feel free to scream as loudly as you like this part of the house is completely sealed and even if it weren't, the drug I administered will take several more hours to wear off."

Victor gestured to the Saracen who picked up a hot poker and advanced toward Ivy. It was a tribute to her self-control that she waited until Victor's footsteps had faded away before she allowed herself to start screaming in pain.

* * *

The Saracen hurried through the halls. True to Mugson's word, the woman was strong and he was eager to use more elaborate equipment. He had been at it for a while now and she was still defiant. Just the kind of challenge he longed for. Breaking the strong was so much more rewarding, eventually everyone's body responded to pain. They wanted it to stop and the warrior was allowing the woman's pain to argue with her.

He approached the room where the woman was bound when a form detached from the shadows two swords in hand. The Saracen dropped the tools of his trade and yanked a scimitar from the belt at his side. He swung at the warrior who caught his blade with one sword even as its partner snapped toward his head. The Saracen ducked and withdrew even as the shadowy figure advanced on him.

"You'll forgive my interference but the life of this one belongs to me and none but me will take that life." the shadowy man boasted.

The Saracen darted forward but the shadowy warrior was ready and batted aside the swift attack. He plunged first one blade then the other sword home into the Saracen's chest. The Arab sunk to his knees.

"A man of your talents will understand my need to protect my territory." The man hissed. He pulled the warrior to his feet and then into the air suspended by the blades on which he was impaled. "If it gives you comfort, the death I've planned for her when the time is right will be an exquisite masterpiece." The warrior hurled the lifeless body against a wall then dropped a scroll next to the corpse.

Without a backward glance, the figure headed for the upper floors to make his escape. There was no need to check on the woman, after all, endurance of pain ran in the family though the screams had been a little shameful. That must come from her mother. She had been a screamer as well.

* * *

Ivy swam back to full awareness to realize she was being slapped. Not hard, but firmly and by someone who knew how to do it enough to get your attention but not hurt you. Her eyes focused. Greta was helping her off the frame to which she had been bound.

"Gott in Himmel, was this Mugson's work Ivy."

Ivy nodded "He wanted to talk, he correctly guessed that I might want to kill him once I knew he had drugged me."

"Really, I was sure it was that bastard Max. He kept going on about his special diet so I tasted his salad when no one was looking. I don't know what drug Mugson used but I have tasted my share of restoratives and antidotes so that I recognized his food was covered in them. When I recovered enough to stand I searched the house where I saw the big man."

Ivy looked around the cell. "And where did my torturer disappear to. He seemed to be getting into it before I passed out."

Greta pointed at a crumpled heap on the floor. "He seems to have had met with misfortune."

Ivy checked the body and whistled "Very effective Greta I never would have guessed you had it in you."

"Charming as I find your praise, I found him like this. What is going on. First, Mugson drugs the whole household. Herr Lake is missing, and now Carter Mugson is dead."

"Victor did away with his father. No doubt he feels like he doesn't need the old man anymore."

"If you didn't kill this man and I didn't, why would Mugson kill his own employee and then flee."

Ivy bent and retrieved the scroll. The writing on It was neat, precise, and baring the mark of the Blood Pirate. She looked at the double stab wounds that were a Cervantes de Leon trademark. Why had he speared her she wondered. Was it her weakened state, well she would have to insure he died wishing he had taken advantage of that weakness. He had intervened in time she had to give him that. His reward would be a slightly less painful death then the one she had been planning. Of course, that left her with a perfectly good torturous death and no one to inflict it on.

"I wonder where our host has run gone." Greta supplied

Ivy smiled cruelly "He is racing to catch up to Mr. Lake who is no doubt telling the Interior Minister all he has learned of Mugson's plot and the those involved with him.

"Well he is beyond us then. There is nothing we can do to catch up to him now."

Ivy sprinted for the upper floors. There right where she had left it was her ivy blade and armored dueling gauntlet she strapped on a scabbard and sheathed the sword. "I have every intention of getting my hands on Mugson."

I can sympathize with you being upset but you survived the ordeal. Surely, you don't plan to kill him for torturing you. What will that solve."

"I am not planning to kill him for torturing me. But, He will slaughter Lake and the Minister if someone doesn't stop him. If I get to kill Mugson that's just a tremendous bonus to the day."

The two women headed out the front door. There waiting was a black stallion fully saddled.

"How did you know this was here." Greta asked genuinely confused.

Ivy crumpled the note still clutched in her fist. "Apparently the drive to extract bloody vengeance runs in my family." She tossed her frame on top of the horse. "Wake all of the rest of the household if you can. I will send help. If we don't see each other again It was …fascinating meeting both you and Rose."

With that Ivy turned the horse quickly and spurred the steed onward. Soon she was flying across the countryside as though the devil were at her heels. The irony of course was that Victor was the one who had Hell itself on his tail.

* * *

In an opulent first class train car, Phinias Brentwood held up his hand. "Mr Lake, the tale you have told is amazing but surely you must see that it is a little hard to swallow."

" I wish you could have heard them, sir. The whole thing seemed well planned and ready to execute at anytime." Lake had been pleading his case since he had leapt abroad the train. He was all set to peak when he was distracted by a thump from the roof. He would have mentioned something but Brantwood started on him again.

"I have no doubt that Davenport would need someone else to do his dirty work He always lacked the heart to make the hard choices. However, if you can't prove these charges you might find yourself in serious trouble."

"Mugson has every intention of showing you your heart before you die."

"Carter Mugson is many things but the idea he could be planning anarchy…"

"Actually my father isn't planning much right now." The two men turned to source of the new voice. "Regretfully he tripped on the steps and died of poison. Or whatever it is I was planning to tell authorities." There was Victor, a sword in his hands. "But thank you so much for the inspired idea Lake. I was just going to make the attack on the minister look like a common robber who had boarded the train and gotten past the guards. The whole cut-his-heart out thing. That has real potential for shock value."

"Mugson what is the meaning of this." Brentwood bluffed

"Phinias you are dim, weren't you listening to the reporter. I kill you; Davenport and the rest move up the ladder. I arrange for them to take the fall and I take their place, thus allowing me to take control. I think when I am in charge I will see about setting up some kind of Memorial in your name Brentwood. Something that people give money to, so I can siphon the fund when convenient."

"Aren't you overlooking something." Brentwood said menacingly

"Of course Phinias, you are so right. Here I am talking about a memorial and you're not even dead…yet."

Brentwood signaled to the two men escorting him. They stood and advanced menacingly toward Mugson. "Ah a light snack before the main course." Mugson hissed and moved to take the both of them.


	7. Part Seven

ivy7

Chapter Seven

Ivy had been doing more then ignoring the conversation during her trip in the carriage up to the house. She had been getting a lay of the land thus seeing it again on a pretentious tour had been unnecessary. She was well aware of the many places where the train tracks and land ran next each other. So it was simple enough to guide the stallion in the direction she needed to go. She pushed the horse as fast as the breed could go and then screamed curses at the thing to go still faster.

Soon the natural horse had pulled alongside the iron one. Ivy reached out, grabbed a railing, and slung herself off the horse's back onto the side of the train crawling to the top of the last car she ran forward. As she had approached the train, she had seen the only car embossed with government insignia. She ran to it now and yanked open the hatchway at the top dropping into the car.

Her entrance was show stopping if anything Mugson dropped the bodyguard he was finishing with as she had entered.

"How did you get here, where is the Saracen."

"By horse and dead in order of your questions."

Brentwood ever the gentleman (although he was hiding behind Lake) cried out. "Young lady get out of here, the man is mad."

Lake scrambled to his feet pulling the old man behind him as he made for the exit "She can deal with this better then we can anyway"

As the two escaped, Ivy and Victor faced each other.

Victor watched the sword held in her hand, "You know we don't have to do this. We can still share the dream like our fathers always wanted." he said slowly

Ivy snapped at him "Leo wanted as much to do with Carter and his stupidity, as I wanted to be involved with this mess."

"Well you are involved now and this is your chance to take charge of your fate. Work with me. I could help you find the SoulEdge. My resources could open doors. You wouldn't have to face your enemies alone I would provide all the back up you need to destroy your foes."

"And you would want the SoulEdge?" Ivy began to advance on him.

"That kind of power in the right hands can set the course of nations." Victor said backing away from her.

"And you see your hands as the right ones."

"You and I have the vision, why deny ourselves a place in history. A place we have a right to."

"And I'm to believe you wouldn't betray me because we share this great destiny."

"We are a part of great whole."

"You promised a place in history to Tripcott instead you sent men to bleed and kill him."

"He betrayed me, he stole from the family."

"You betrayed your partners who risked their lives and careers in service to your dreams of power."

"They were stepping stones along the road; Sacrifices that had to be made."

"You killed the man who gave you life because he was inconvenient."

"He was a fool I had to be free of him to secure my future."

"You tortured and brutalized me. Not because I could tell you anything. Not because I would even have stood in your path had I known or cared. You did it because you were afraid that if we fought I would be too strong for you."

"You won't stop me you don't have the power."

"You don't believe that, You're afraid of me, of my power, of what I will do to you."

"Not any more, I know you can be hurt. You destined souls can be hurt and killed just like normal people."

"You know something Victor, the only thing you have done right in all of this, the only sign you have given me that we are of common mind…you decided to be afraid of me."

"You are beaten, drugged, tired; you don't have the strength to beat me."

"We will know soon enough Victor, won't we. The wall of the car is right behind you. So either you raise that sword in your hands and try to kill me; or I cut you down as you stand."

Victor's boot heel tapped against the wall. He looked into Ivy's eyes and saw nothing but cold fire he screamed and threw himself forward his blade singing around to strike at Ivy's head. She caught the strike on the armored arm of her dueling outfit. She turned snapped her arm out snagging his sword arm then darting her fist forward, she punched the man twice in the face. He slumped to the floor as Ivy stepped back.

She watched him get off the floor. "You're right Victor, I've been beaten, tortured, and drugged." She held up her hand beckoning him forward "So why are you the one on your knees with his back to the wall."

Victor sprang at her with more art this time. They traded blows, with Ivy catching his blade or deflecting his attacks with her sword. Victor saw an opening and darted in slashing at her middle she snapped her knee up catching him in the groin.

She backed off slightly and dealt him a roundhouse kick that sent him sprawling backwards. He came off the ground faster this time. A sneer on her face Ivy held up her sword as though waiting for the next attack. He stalked her, a dark look swimming in his face as he realized she wasn't attacking him out of anger. For her it was all about the pain, his pain. He darted close. Her free hand suddenly grasped the blade of her sword and flicked it out and downwards. The point smacked into his foot sending him stumbling to the ground she gripped his shirt front and pulled him close so she could bat him across the face again before sending him sprawling with another hard kick.

He came at her with a flurry of blows driving her back as she deflected them. He pressed his attack when she stepped back and lashed out the whip in her blade. Snaking it around him, she jerked it roughly causing him to stumble even as the links crushed and cut at him. Now it was Ivy launching blow after blow at one point snapping her arm backwards in a no look slash that caused him to stumble again although this time she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He was set to belt her when she turned him around but instead she planted her foot in his back forcing him to the ground while she wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled hard. He felt himself blacking out. Then the foot was gone. He rolled to his feet and there she was standing, looking at him. "Did that hurt? " she asked with false concern in her voice.

His roar of rage filled the cabin. Now the blows came faster with ivy's arm moving like lightning to keep up with the flurry of attacks. He sensed she was about to grab for him again and he backed up she leapt into the air lashing the ivy whip downward. The strike pushed Victor off balance. Still he backed away. She landed on the floor and lashed the chain outwards to strike him in the middle. He charged her again. It looked like the links of the chain had become entangled in with her foot. He moved to strike her but she spun around, and around, and around. He had only a few seconds to realize the entangled chain had formed a whirlwind of singing metal death. Then the first links crashed into him throwing him backward.

Ivy slammed her foot down and snapped the chain outwards catching Victor's foot dragging him out of the air to crash on the floor. Stalking up to him she brought the sword around and slammed it into him hard. His body almost bouncing off the floor. He kicked out at her, catching her side. She backed away. He moved on her. She enfolded him in an intimate embrace. He felt the chain wrapping around them both. Then she pulled on the chain and the links ripped at him as they released him. He sank to the ground.

She pulled him to his knees. "I'll give you anything you want." He pleaded

"What I want is your heart." She said pulling back her sword for the final strike.

He smiled "Well then I'll see you in hell Isabella de Leon." Her scream filled the car, drowning out his laughter as she slammed the blade into his chest tearing out the fragment that had given the golem life.

The metal shard slid across the floor, coming to rest at the feet of a Conductor. She stared down at the thing that had been Victor Mugson. She looked at the conductor. "There is a reasonable explanation for this." She muttered.

"Of course there is ma'am, after confirming you and Mister Lake had just cause to board the train I left you and the Minister alone. A brigand broke into the cabin and assaulted the Ministers escorts. You bravely fought off the attacker who escaped after you had mortally wounded him."

The man bent and picked up the metal fragment. He straightened to find himself staring at the point of Ivy's sword. "You will, of course, give that to Me." she stated coldly

"The Gentleman was most adamant that…"

"I know who sent you and you can tell him that the fragment is coming with me. Or would you care to argue the point."

The conductor handed the fragment over and left the cabin.

She held the shard in her hand and looked at the body on the floor. "I have the fragment and you're dead, so why do I feel like I lost today."

"You don't know if it was Ivy Valentine who won this day or the bastard daughter of the Blood Pirate." A voice in her head coldly replied

"Does it really matter." she asked herself.

" To you it does." the voice replied.

She wondered what really drove Leo Valentine mad. That he heard voices or was it that the voices spoke the truth.

* * *

"And she threatened to kill him if he didn't give the fragment back"

"That's what the conductor said."

"Did you try and recover the fragment afterward."

"Unsuccessfully, the team members that survived indicate she was …reluctant to part with it."

"Where is she now?"

"Gone, Departed by ship to France last night. We are confident the trail can be picked up there."

"To what end, you obviously lack the resources to bring her down and until you do, she just raises our overhead by killing and crippling our best men."

"Are we giving up?"

"Not yet, but we should let this wait till we are ready. Now new business."

"But…"

"New business Mr. Addison" The Gentleman settled back in his chair. He had things to do; deals to make; lives to manipulate and innocence to corrupt. In the days to come, he would wonder if it had been the wisest thing to make an enemy of Isabella Valentine. The question would bother him only for a moment or two each day, but it would bother him.

* * *

The sun was shining on the terrace. Ivy had been here over a week and already the downtime was boring her. She had just finished reading Robert Lake's latest hard hitting article detailing the fall of various highly placed members of high society. These men and women had been involved with the rich anarchist Victor Mugson. He was still missing after more then a week. The waiter was standing behind her, had been standing there for a few minutes.

"Yes, what is it."

"A message ma'am at the desk."

"What is it?"

"From your solicitor." The waiter held out a slip of paper. Ivy took it from him and began scanning its contents.

"Thank you." She smiled thinly and pressed cash into his waiting hand.

The waiter moved away while the young countess sipped wine from her glass. A message from Poulson meant only two things. Either trouble back at home or word had reached him about information relating to the sword, either way, her vacation was over. Back to the chase. To fight and kill and perhaps to die all in service to the final request of her father. She had done much in Leo's memory and had suffered much due to her connection to Cervantes. Who was she Ivy Valentine or Isabella De Leon pretending to be a rich man's daughter. Whose whim would she serve today?

She stood up and walked to the shade locating the waiter. "Will you be checking out then Ms. Valentine?" The man asked.

"No, in fact I'll be with you another week. Send word back to London as soon as you can. She smiled and tipped gold into his hands.

He smiled "Thank you Countess Valentine, I shall send the message right away."

A woman who had stepped out on the terrace heard the exchange "Excuse me my dear did that man call you Countess Valentine."

"Yes"

"As in, daughter of Leo Valentine."

"Yes" she responded a little less enthusiastically

"Well bless my soul. I knew your mother at school, she was a lovely woman; fully a match for the formidable charms of your father."

"Thank you."

"You simply must join my friends and I for the day, it's a kind of reunion of old school chums it would be lovely to have the daughter of our dearest member join us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"We can tell you such stories of your mother."

"That would be nice but I must be honest I am really adopted."

"Really, she once wrote to me of a foundling she convinced your father to take in as his own." She smiled and the two women set off to join a group of older women at a table. "You know dear." The woman said as they walked. "You do bare a striking resemblance to her. Something in the eyes."

"It has been mentioned. Perhaps I should pay more attention."

THE END


End file.
